Delay locked loops (DLLs) are designed to provide phase-delayed clock signals that are relatively stable across process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations.
DLLs include analog DLLs and digital DLLs.
Conventional digital DLLs may consume less power, operate at lower voltage applications, and provide greater process portability for reuse compared with conventional analog DLLs.
Analog DLLs may provide more precise control of phase clock delay, and thus greater resolution, compared with conventional digital DLLs.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.